motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am
Story The following takes place between 7:00am-8:00am 7:00am How can we going outside? asked Juliet. You can’t said Ranjina. If you to McMorrow Hotel, you will find something in room 408. Only Juliet said Ranjina to Kate. What about me? asked Kate. You will meet Sandra Lemmis at the right room on the same hotel. 7:15am Jack and Ben were walking at the dock. Do you miss, Kate? asked Ben. Yes, why was she going away? asked Jack. She was searching for a woman – Juliet Burke. Mother, our protector told Kate about Juliet’s status. So Kate was searching for Juliet. However Mother told me about that you could being our new protector said Ben. 7:21am Kate was at the hotel along with Juliet Here are we going to split up said Kate. Kate gave Juliet a kiss. Kate did meet with Sandra Lemmis. I’m Sandra. Nice to meet you said Kate. Juliet enter the room where Ranjina was. Caroline is already gone. She’s back to her hotel said Ranjina. Juliet was taking out her clothes and was sitting on the bed. I’m going to make a painting from you said Ranjina. Ranjina was painting the naked Juliet. Nice body have you there said Ranjina. Ranjina was taking out her clothes and was sitting next to Juliet. You have done so much for me said Ranjina. Ranjina start to kiss Juliet’s body. You’re so handsome said Ranjina. I have chosen you, because you could this said Ranjina. Juliet and Ranjina were kissing for minutes. 7:35am Kate was out of the room going to Juliet. We have to go to a farm said Juliet. We have to get a boat said Juliet. Come on, we have to change our clothes said Juliet. Juliet and Kate were in bikini. We have to go to a farm with Annette Yanger and her friend Tiffany Brennan. 7:42am Juliet and Kate were with a boat. It’s an Island not far from here said Juliet. Juliet looked at the right from her and saw…Elisabeth and Marie King. Juliet stopped. Elisabeth to. We can explain said Elisabeth. I know why you did that said Juliet. 7:48am What – the new protector? asked Jack. Yes, since Mother was trying to get Kate as new protector instead of Juliet. But since both are from the Island, I want you as new protector said Ben. You just can’t do that. You’re breaking rules said Jack. I can’t give Protectorship. We should get Juliet back to the Island. 7:56am We have a secret room here said Desmond. A secret room where can see something mysterious said Desmond. Boone, Desmond, Sawyer and Sayid were in the secret room. Wow, a tunnel in the underground said Sawyer. It contains another Hatch said Sawyer. We have to open it said Boone to Desmond. Juliet, Elisabeth, Marie and Kate were al naked in Annette Yanger’s bed. Sexy Tiffany Brennan came. 8:00am Trivia *The episode is also called The Farm. Category:Season 1 Episodes